Of Coffee and Coats
by The.Right.Doctor
Summary: The story of two men, of their love that defied the odds, of a fantastic coat, and of some really great coffee. Another 50 words story... Janto, if you couldn't tell Please R&R! T for Jack


_A/N: Before we begin, let me assure you that I do not have a supersecret Coffee kink... Jack might, though... Well, I think it's safe to say that _everything_ is a kink with Jack...  
Please let me know what you think in the form of a review!_**  
Disclaimer: I own Torchwood. That's why I have the men of Three tied up in my basement. Which isn't even technically mine...

* * *

**

**_Of Coffee and Coats_**

_The story of two men, of their love that defied the odds, of a fantastic coat, and of some really great coffee.

* * *

_

1. **Music.  
**Ianto knew Jack's moods, the ones he would get into when he was reminded of the past, but as he was pulled into a waltz to the sounds of Glenn Miller, the Welshman decided that this one should definitely show up again.

2.** Clock.  
**Ianto rolled over in the bed, careful not to disturb the other occupant, and stared at the red numbers that told him they still had five hours before anyone else would show up.

3. **Bed.  
**Jack knew that soon he would have to get a real bed; the military cot he was using got far too cramped with two people.

4. **Cushion.  
**"Ianto," he called, trying to rouse his lover, but it was no use; Ianto had already decided that Jack's lap was a fine pillow for a much-needed nap.

5.** Bake.  
**Jack had explained, at Ianto's prodding, that his birthday did not fall on the current calendar, but that did not stop Ianto from baking the older man a cake and picking a day for his "honorary birthday."

6.** Trip.  
**Carrying three coffees and reading a report, Ianto did not see the piece of alien tech that Owen had left on the floor until he tripped over it; the coffees were lost, but Ianto found himself safe in the arms of his Captain.

7.** Gift.  
**It had been _years_ since Jack had done a proper Christmas, but the small present on his desk from Ianto made him wonder if, maybe, it was time to start again.

8.** Strong.  
**Ianto had never considered himself especially strong, but Jack knew that to face the people who had killed Lisa (well, what was left of her) took more strength than even the strongest of soldiers would ever have.

9.** Table.  
**When Jack started going home with Ianto after work, he would always prop his feet up on the coffee table, only to be reprimanded by the Welshman.

10.** Bear.  
**Jack tried to convince Ianto to go camping again as a way to get away from the rift and the aliens, but the younger man flat-out refused, not worried about the bears, but about the cannibals.

11.** Candle.  
**The day John Hart left, Jack spent all night with Ianto, reassuring him, "He doesn't hold a candle to you."

12.** Impossible.  
**Ianto figured that Jack ever loving him was impossible, but then again, he worked for an organization where they hunted aliens and raised people from the dead, he saw the impossible every day.

13. **Betray.  
**Every time he spent the night with Jack, a voice in Ianto's head warned that he was betraying Lisa, but the voice grew more and more quiet every time.

14.** Truth.  
**"Tell me the truth," he says, wanting to know, _needing _to know, "did you ever really love me?"

15.** Family.  
**In the days after Grey's visit, Jack would randomly blurt out information about his home on the Boeshane Peninsula, and Ianto quietly listened to stories about the older man's family and childhood, taking in everything he could, eager to learn about the _real_ Captain Jack Harkness.

16.** Faith.  
**Even Owen was struck by Ianto's seemingly unwavering faith that Jack would return, but no one knew that the Welshman was only telling himself so to keep from going insane.

17.** Fear.  
**Jack hadn't been this afraid even when he was facing the Daleks on the GameStation, knowing that if the Daleks didn't kill him, the Delta-Wave would, but now that Ianto was hurt, Jack's blood turned cold at the thought of life without the younger man by his side.

18.** Wall.  
**When Jack realized that he was immortal, he realized why the Doctor constructed walls around his heart; when he decided to copy the older (at that time) man, Jack should have known that, like Rose had done for the Doctor, someone would eventually break down all of those carefully constructed walls, and that someone was Ianto Jones.

19.** Break.  
**When Jack finally came back, Ianto noticed, he came back broken, somehow; he came back _wrong_ and it took weeks of reassurance that yes, they were still alive, for Jack to get close to "normal" again.

20.** Replace.  
**Ianto often wondered, in the middle of the night when sleep escaped his grasp, if he was merely a cheap replacement for Jack's infamous (well, he was at Torchwood One, anyway) Doctor.

21.** Office.  
**Sitting in that office, trying to get John Hart to leave, Jack was struck by how much Ianto had closed off since he left, and knew he would have to work to gain the younger man's trust once more.

22.** Knot.  
**Being a 51st century man, Jack was well-versed in all types of knots - even those which had yet to be invented in his current timeline - but the mere thought of rejection from his favorite Welshman caused knots to appear in his stomach the likes of which he had never faced before.

23.** Force.  
**Ianto, being distracted by Jack's ministrations upon his neck, tried and failed to insert his key into the lock three times before the urgency of the situation caused him to allow Jack to kick open the door, allowing them to continue with their activities away from nosy neighbors.

24. **Regret.  
**Downing his fifth hyper-vodka of the past half hour, Jack could think of nothing he regretted more than accepting the 456's offer all that time ago.

25. **Star.  
**Standing on-board the Crucible with the unlikely group, Jack knew, deep down, that he would do _anything_ to save Ianto from the Daleks, even submitting himself to the wrath of a warp star.

26. **Pizza.  
**Everyone else had gone home, and Ianto was cleaning up when Jack crept up behind him and administered some well-placed kisses; the pizza boxes were quickly forgotten.

27. **Camera.  
**Tosh had learned, after making the mistake once, not to review the security footage of the archives, greenhouse, or Jack's office - ever.

28. **Chest.  
**Ianto watched in horror as the bullet ripped straight through Jack's chest and then waited tensely until the wound had closed up and Jack came gasping back to him once more.

29. **Seat.  
**Jack had to admit, it was a very comfortable chair (and it was) - made even more so by the fact that he stole it from Ianto when the Welshman got up to answer the phone.

30.** Gamble.  
**Tosh wasn't one to gamble, but she was willing to bet that if Gwen didn't stop flirting with Jack soon, Ianto would switch her over to decaf out of spite.

31. **Trick.  
**Maybe he was over tired, or maybe it was a trick of the light, but Ianto could swear that, for just a moment, Jack glowed golden, but when their kiss broke a moment later, Ianto found that the strange glow was gone, and proceeded to forget about it**.**

32.** Treat.  
**After Jack suffered a particularly rough death, Ianto always broke out the special reserves of coffee, normally only served at Christmas and on birthdays.

33. **Heaven.  
**After having suffered and returned from so many deaths, Jack was doubting the existence of an afterlife - that is, until he took his first sip of Ianto's coffee - then he had no doubt of the existence of heaven - and knew Ianto surely must have been sent from there, as well.

34. **Escape.  
**He had resigned himself to the fact that the Weevil he was fighting would kill him and escape, when, all of a sudden, a man by the name of Jones, Ianto Jones showed up (it was quite impeccable timing, really) and helped the Captain subdue and capture the creature.

35.** Sacrifice.  
**He wasn't sure exactly when the change happened, but one day Ianto was struck by the realization that he would give _anything_ in order to keep his Captain returning to him at the end of the day.

36.** Tray.  
**Having just been released from the hospital the night before, Ianto was surprised to wake up and see Jack, along with a delicious looking breakfast tray, and while the food was delectable, Ianto discovered that there was a reason he was in charge of the coffee.

37. **Radio.  
**Since he got together with Ianto, Jack found himself doing things he hadn't done in years - sleeping a full night, going out for drinks after work, and even singing along to songs on the radio.

38.** Internet.  
**Jack had scoured the internet for a gift that would express his appreciation for the younger man, not realizing that, in Ianto's eyes, his presence was the greatest gift of all.

39.** Dinner.  
**When Jack had asked about the date, Ianto had believed that they would never get around to it, but here they were, in some fancy restaurant, eating food that came in such tiny portions it would not even keep them full, and despite this he was more than happy just to be with Jack.

40.** Vengeance.  
**After everything that happened with John Hart, and then Gray, Ianto wondered how many more people from Jack's past would come back looking for revenge.

41. **Sickness.  
**Ianto _never_ took a day off, and he _never _got sick, so when he called in complaining of the flu, Jack rushed over, eager to nurse the younger man back to health.

42.** Book.  
**Every once in a while, when he was feeling nostalgic, Jack would pull out a collection of photo albums that he had kept over the years, filled with the faces of everyone he had to leave behind, and it always hurt him to remember that, one day, Ianto's face would be found only within the pages.

43. **Comfort.  
**Over the years, Jack had grown used to coming back to life alone, but as soon as he felt Ianto's comforting arms around him, he knew he would never be able to go back to waking up alone.

44.** Warmth.  
**There were nights when Ianto's sleep was broken by horrid nightmares of Jack dieing and just never waking up, and the only source of comfort for these fears was the heat of the older man's body next to him, along with the calming sound of even breaths, assuring Ianto that, yes, Jack was still very much alive.

45.** Mirror.  
**Some days Jack could not even look at his reflection in the mirror; he was too afraid that he would no longer recognize the man staring back, even though he liked to think Ianto had changed him for the better.

46.** News.  
**When Ianto heard the news of Gwen's engagement, his first thought was to hope (in vain) that it meant she would finally stop flirting with Jack (when he eventually came back).

47. **Home.  
**As they drove to his sister's house, Ianto couldn't help wondering what had possessed him to bring Jack home with him for Christmas, as well as how his family would react.

48. **Accent.  
**Torchwood Three being in Wales, Ianto hadn't expected to receive special treatment because of his accent - he hadn't expected to have the stories of Captain Jack Harkness turn out to be tame, either, though.

49. **Defeat.  
**Jack fought so hard to keep from falling in love again, to avoid the inevitable pain, but he admitted defeat after just one sip of Ianto's coffee.

50.** Hope.  
**Both Jack and Ianto knew that there was no stopping pain in the future; all they could do was stick together and hope for the best.


End file.
